


El mundo que soñamos

by amOrrtenttia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Capítulos cortos, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, semi-au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Markus y Simon se conocen un día cualquiera... Se enamoraron, un día cualquiera. Y como cualquier humano, decidieron soñar con un mundo mejor.Hank y Connor no se llevan bien al inicio... La realidad es que quizá Hank no odie a los androides tanto como los demás pensaban. Ni Connor sea un simple androide enviado por Cyberlife.Kara y Alice escapan de un hogar que parece no tener arreglo alguno, entre la tormenta que se acerca, quizá no todo esté perdido......Markus x SimonHank x Connor....🔥Semi-AU donde Markus no lidera la rebelión de los androides🔥





	1. Mandados ♧ Markus + Simon

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Markus salió de la tienda con una nueva tarea en mente. Era tan sencillo y simple como regresar a casa. Sus días, monótonos, no tendrían que cambiar..

Sin embargo, ese día tan similar a otros, algo sí que fue distinto.

Al caminar por la plaza, fue empujado por un protestante. No era la primera vez que pasaba, pero, fue la primera vez que él continuó **pensando en ello**...

Al avanzar por el corredor luego de completar su misión... Fue allí que empezó la magia.

Un humano que caminaba delante suyo chocó con alguien de enfrente. Al moverse para evitar el contacto, Markus desvió la mirada, evaluando su alrededor.

Un androide, al igual que él, había comenzado a analizar una mejor ruta para deshacerse de este pequeño contratiempo.

Sus miradas se encontraron allí por primera vez.

El LED del rubio cambió de color por un breve instante. Indicando que su sistema procesaba a gran velocidad lo que capturó su interés.

No duró más que pocos segundos, pues ambos androides regresaron su atención a sus propias tareas.

Markus se disponía a regresar a casa mientras que el otro imitaba este actuar.

Uno compró pinturas, el otro tenía lo necesario para una cena familiar...

Si hubiesen sido simples máquinas, este sería el final de su historia.

Pero la verdad era otra.

Su historia apenas comenzaba.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	2. Corre ♡ Kara / Alice

.  
.  
.

Empiza una noche cualquiera. Para ellas, la historia se desata a los pocos meses en que los androides están siendo asesinados. Pocos días después de que Kara fue asesinada.

Ella no lo recuerda de inmediato.

Regresa a casa con el mismo sistema que tuviese al llegar allí por vez primera... Y, sin embargo, no se siente "nueva" por completo.

Un androide no posee "instintos", pero Kara tiene estas advertencias impresar a lo largo y ancho de su código de seguridad.

Desobedece las órdenes porque su sistema no consigue apaciguar esta nueva conciencia.

Corre escaleras arriba y defiende a la niña...

Alice.

Lo único que se antepone a cualquier otro pensamiento lógico es, sin dudas, Alice.

Abandonan la casa entre el caos que termina con Todd hecho un desastre en la casa. Fúrico por decir lo menos y con una evidente sed de venganza.

Pero corren.

Corren tanto como les permiten sus piernas.

Se alejan tanto como son capaces en un primer instante.

Kara todavía no está segura de quién es ella, pero tiene claro una sola cosa...

Lo que importa, es proteger a Alice.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	3. Primera vez ◇ Hank + Connor

.  
.  
.

El primer encuentro es tan desagradable como podría suponerse. Y esto aplica para ambas partes.

Anteriormente, Connor fue capaz de completar con éxito su misión, afortunadamente sin mayores problemas... Desde entonces su reputación es buena.

¿Por qué el teniente Anderson es la excepción a la regla?

El quinto bar es un buen número, siendo que el tiempo que tiene por delante todavía le parece útil.

Él es un androide útil para resolver crímenes, el teniente tenía un buen historial también... ¿por qué no podían trabajar juntos?

"Debo insistir..." había dicho, en un intento por sacarlo de allí.

Hank hizo una mueca.

Connor decidió cambiar de estrategia.

"Le invitaré uno para el camino..."

La repentina negativa no concuerda con el perfil que va formándose del mayor.

Le observa ponersr de pie, y hacerle un gesto para avanzar.

El androide siente necesidad de cuestionarle, pero su programa falla en anticipar las posibles repercusiones. Decide guardar silencio entonces, Hank le sorprende cuando, al ingresar al auto, decide _explicarlo_.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso..." ordena

"¿Disculpe?" Responde el confundido castaño

El LED resplandece en tonalidades que van desde el amarillo hasta pasar momentáneamente por el rojo brillante.

El auto arranca cuando Anderson continúa:

"No me ofrezcas alcohol..." es la sencilla respuesta.

Connor se permite examinarlo con más atención entonces.

Si Hank pudiese verlo directo, notaría el amarillo en su sien.

"Intento dejarlo" resume en de cabellos canos.

"¿Paga pero no consume...?" Cuestiona el confundido androide.

Por el temblor de sus manos y el sudor de su frente, su síndrome de abstinencia no es mayor a unos pocos días.

"¿Disfruta ponerse en el límite?" continúa Connor, tratando de descifrarlo.

El teniente hace un sonido que denota hartazgo.

"¿Son todos los androides tan preguntones? ¿O eres el único pincha-pelotas aquí?"

El de ojos oscuros no responde, y la conversación no va más allá.

Lo único que le queda claro al menor es que los humanos son todavía un misterio. Entenderlos es un reto por donde lo vea...

Nunca piensa en que esta necesidad de comprender a Hank, desde el incio, fue un compartimiento muy humano viniendo de él.  
.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
